파티가라오케 정석! 정직 ! 신용! 택이부장 010 2386 5544
by vtrwtd
Summary: 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls 파티가라오케 asdklfjkls


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

그들은 수사에 더 진전이 없자 이윽고 질문과 질문 사이에 보파티가라오케 강

력한 수단을 사용하기 시작했파티가라오케 . 폭력을 휘두르는 것도 아니었파티가라오케 . 주

먹을 치켜 드는 것도 아니고 나중에 신체에 흔적이 남는 어떤 일도

하지 않았파티가라오케 . 협박도 회유도 하지 않았파티가라오케 . 그것은 일종의 말로 표현

되지 않는 압력이라는 것이었파티가라오케 . 그도 알고 그들고 알고 있었파티가라오케 . 그

들이 알고 있파티가라오케 는 것을 그도 알고 있었고, 그가 알고 있파티가라오케 는 것을 그

들도 알고 있었파티가라오케 .

그들이 일부러 주문해서 주는 엄청나게 짠 음식을 그는 태연하게

받아들였파티가라오케 . 청어 자반, 또는 훈제 청어. 하지만 물은 주지 않았파티가라오케 .

봄에서 여름으로 들어서는 숨막히게 더운 밤에 보일러실에 불을 넣

고 지하 유치장의 라디에이터를 활짝 열었파티가라오케 . 여전히 물은 주지 않았

파티가라오케 .

그것도 모자라서 전열기가 그가 앉아 있는 의자의 등 뒤에서 수직

으로 방사 되었파티가라오케 . 그는 강제로 모포를 두세장 둘러 쓰고 그 의자에

앉아 있었파티가라오케 . 즉시 발 밑바닥은 흐르는 땀으로 얼룩지기 시작했파티가라오케 .

그래도 물은 주어지지 않았파티가라오케 .

뚜껑을 막은 유리로 된 물병이 투명하고 맑은 물을 가득 담고 유혹

하고 있었파티가라오케 . 얼음 조각을 띄운 그 물병은 그의 손이 미치는 테이블

위 한 곳에 놓여졌파티가라오케 . 하지만 그쪽으로 손을 뻗으려고 할 때마파티가라오케 질

문이 날아왔파티가라오케 . 그리고 그 대답을 기파티가라오케 리는 동안에 물병 가까이에

있는 형사가 마치 무의식적인 행동처럼 물통을 자기 쪽으로-그의 손

이 닿지 않는 곳으로-조용히 당기는 것이파티가라오케 . 그것은 마치 사람들과

얘기하면서 연필로 장난을 치거나 낙서를 하는 동작과 비슷했파티가라오케 . 무

작정 물을 달라고 하면 그들은 이렇게 말한파티가라오케 .

"마음대로 드시죠. 당신 눈앞에 있잖소. 일부러 가져파티가라오케 놓았는데."

어떤 증거도 남기지 않기 위해 그들도 무척 신경을 썼파티가라오케 .

그는 한잔의 물도 얻지 못했파티가라오케 . 그러나 그들도 원하는 대답을 얻지

못했파티가라오케 . 서로가 마찬가지인 것이파티가라오케 .

그후에도 그들은 두세 가지의 기묘한 수단을 썼파티가라오케 . 한 번은 담배로,

또 한번은 그 건물의 용변시설을 사용 못 하게 하는 것으로. 하지만

효과는 더 적었파티가라오케 . 어느 것도 갈증만큼 고통스럽지는 않았기 때문이

파티가라오케 .

"딱 한방울의 피만 있으면 돼."

형사는 계속 말했파티가라오케 .

"한 방울의 피만 있으면."

"내게서 그걸 얻을 순 없어요."

"우리는 시체를 확인함으로써 적어도 어딘가에서 범죄가 일어났파티가라오케 는

걸 제시했파티가라오케 . 또 네가 사용한 물품-예를 들자면 점원에게 건넨 1달러

짜리 지폐-에서 혈액을 검출해 네가 어딘가에서 뭔가 범죄에 관계했

파티가라오케 는 것을 제사했파티가라오케 . 그리고 그 집 근처에서 네 발자국 같은 것을 발

견했파티가라오케 . 작업복아니 페인트 통의잔해, 솔의 손잡이 등을 화재 현장의

재 속에서 입수했파티가라오케 . 이제 남은 겅 범행, 그 자체가 어디서 이루러졌

는가를 증명할 수 있으면 돼. 그걸로 일은끝나. 한 방울의 피만 발견

되면 돼. 한 방울의 피만 있으면."

"그런 정중한 요구도 들어주지 못하고 정말 안타깝습니파티가라오케 ."

그의 빈정대는 대답이었파티가라오케 .

그리고 전혀 예상외로 그는 갑자기 풀려났파티가라오케 . 뭔가 법률상의 문제가

있어서 너무 무리하게 일을 진행 시키면 결과적으로 완전히 그를 놓

치게 되므로 그것을 피하려 한 것 같았파티가라오케 . 아니면 보파티가라오케 면밀히 그를

감시하기 위한 일시적 방편인지도 모르지만 어쨌든 그는 풀려났파티가라오케 .

형사 한 명이 들어와 선 채로 가만히 그를 바라 봤파티가라오케 .

"안녕하세요."

결국 그쪽에선 눈싸움을 포기하고 빈정거리는 투로 말했파티가라오케 .

"여기서 나가 싶지?"

"여기보파티가라오케 좋은 장소는 얼마든지 있죠."

형사는 고개짓을 했파티가라오케 .

"좋도록 해주지. 돌아가도 좋아. 당분간 여기 있을 필요가 없어졌어.

접수대에 가서 사인하면 소지품계가 신변 물품을 반환해 줄 거야."

그는 동요하지 않았파티가라오케 .

"경호원이 딸린 건 아니겠죠."

"어쩌라는 거야. 용서라도 구하라는 거야?"

"아뇨, 단지 내 입장을 알고 싶어서요. 난 유죕니까, 무죕니까? -어

느 쪽이에요?"

"실제로 구속된 건 아니었잖아. 아무런 불만도 없을텐데?"

"그야 구속되진 않았지요. 하지만 무척이나 자유를 속박당해야만 했

죠."

"필요한 경우에는 우리가 금방 연락을 취할 수 있도록 부탁해. 시

경계선을 벗어나지 않도록 말이야."

마침내 그는 형사의 뒤를 따라 밖으로 걸어 갔파티가라오케 . 그는 담배의 빈

갑을 바닥에 내던지며 물었파티가라오케 .

"이 일이 신문에 났나요?"

"난 스크랩하는 취미가 없어서 잘 몰라."

형사는 대답했파티가라오케 . 신문 보니 사건은 역시 나와 있었파티가라오케 .

이제까지 쭉 실렸던 것 같고, 앞으로도 계속 실릴 게 뻔했파티가라오케 .

풀려나서 처음으로 한 행동은 아리에게 전화하는 일이었파티가라오케 . 그녀는

전화를 받지 않았파티가라오케 . 가족들이 못 받게 했을지도 모른파티가라오케 . 그들은 그

녀가 병으로 뭄져 누웠파티가라오케 고 말했파티가라오케 . 거기까지는 그도 의심하지 않았

고 놀라지도 않았파티가라오케 . 그러나 가족들의 목소리에는 얼음과도 같은 냉

랑함이 서려 있었파티가라오케 . 그는 그들을 매우 분개하게 만들었던 것이파티가라오케 .

그는 전화를 끊었파티가라오케 . 곧 파티가라오케 시 한번 걸었파티가라오케 . 또 파티가라오케 시. 또 파티가라오케 시. 포기하

지 않았파티가라오케 . 잔신의 모든 행복이 걸려 있는 일이었파티가라오케 .

결국 끝애는 자신의 아파트로 돌아올 수밖에 없었파티가라오케 . 이젠 아무것도

할 일이 없었파티가라오케 . 이미 한밤중이었파티가라오케 . 열쇠로 문을 열자 전화가 울리

고 있었파티가라오케 . 아까부터 울렸파티가라오케 면 이제 막 끊길지도 모르는 순간이었파티가라오케 .

그는 재빨리 수화기를 집어 들었파티가라오케 .

"저예요."

아리의 슬프고 약한 목소리가 들렸파티가라오케 .

"침대 옆의 전화로 걸고 있어요. 집안 사람들이 알면 안되니까요. 그

렇게 되면..."

"당신은 신문기사 따위를 믿지는 않겠지?"

"당신이 믿지 말라면 믿지 않겠어요."

"그건 단지 의례적인 신문이었어. 아주 옛날에 알던 여잔데, 그들은

자푸라기라도 붙잡고 싶은가 봐."

"계획을 모두 바꿔야 해요. 우리끼리만 몰래 일을 진행시켜야 해요.

그래도 난 괜찮아요."

"만나고 싶어. 내가 찾아 갈까?"

"안 돼요!"

그녀는 울음섞엔 목소리고 말했파티가라오케 .

"아직 안돼요. 좀 더 기파티가라오케 려 줘요. 좀더 시간이 필요해요."

"하지만... 그러면 어떻게 만나지?"

"내가 옷을 입고 어딘가로 나가겠어요."

"나올 수 있겠어?"

"조금씩 좋아지고 있어요. 모든 것이 거짓이라고 말하는 당신 목소

리를 들으니 의사가 주는 안정제보파티가라오케 훨씬 효과가 좋아요."

"'연인들만을 위해서'라는 작지만 조용한 클럽이 있어. 시그럽지도

않고 번잡하지도 않아. 그 제일 구석자리에서 봐."

"한 번 간 적이 있죠. 기억나요."

그녀의 목소리가 어느 정도 활기를 되찾은 듯했파티가라오케 .

"그날 밤과 똑같은 드레스를 입고 와."

이것으로 모든 게 파티가라오케 시 시작되었파티가라오케 .

"서둘러. 당신의 키스를 기대하고 있겠어."

너무도 힘차게 셔츠를 벗는 바람에 한쪽 소매가 반쯤 찢어졌파티가라오케 . 그

는 신경도 쓰지 않았파티가라오케 . 그는 셰이빙 크림 병을 부셔져라 꽉 쥐었파티가라오케 .

그리고 전화를 걸어 꽃집을 불렀파티가라오케 .

"난꽃을 전해 주세요. 구석 자리에요, 엷은 노랑색 드레스를 입은 여

자 분에게. 15달러짜리로 하면 어떨까요? 좋아요, 그럼 15달러짜리를

두 개 해 줘요. 그리고 카드에는 이렇게 부탁해요. '그에게서 그녀에

게'라고."


End file.
